


Camboy

by Father (Unkeptpromises)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkeptpromises/pseuds/Father
Summary: No one can make Hyojin scream out in pleasure like Hyojin can.
Relationships: (slight), Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, kim hyojin (onf) self, kim hyojin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmint/gifts).



> For reference: https://twitter.com/nnbbffss/status/1345733642643931138

Hyojin brushed the red fringe out of his eyes only to immediately shake his head back and forth rapidly, causing the hair to fall back into his eyes. He laughed nervously, the sound soft and breathy, absentmindedly fidgeting with the sweatband around his wrist. Bracing himself, he stared at the rendering of himself on the screen. A slight adjustment to the camera perched above the monitor brought the bed behind him into view.

The room was small, but tidy. A black, rod-iron bed holding a single mattress was pushed into the corner of the room farthest from the door. Beside the bed stood a simple nightstand with two drawers, a lamp set atop it. The lamp was the only source of light in the room, for night had fallen and the overhead light was far too bright for what Hyojin was about to do. Adorning the walls were various photographs of Hyojin with five others, too far for the camera to make out. Instead, it appeared Hyojin’s walls were covered in small black rectangles. A guitar leaned against the wall adjacent to the foot of the bed, pages of chords stacked beside it. On the opposite wall was Hyojin’s desk where his computer sat. The only other item on the desk was a single box of tissues, nearing empty.

Hyojin stood from his desk chair and walked the few steps it took to get to the bed, positioning himself on the edge, one leg bent, up on the mattress, the other resting on the floor. This position caused the white shorts he was wearing to ride up, exposing almost his entire thigh. Hyojin liked the result he saw reflected back at him in the screen and smiled in spite of himself. Hoisting himself back off the bed, he went back to the computer. He filled his lungs with air, held it for a moment, and let it out in a soft hiss. He was ready.

With shaking hands, Hyojin began the stream.

The chat immediately lit up as dozens of messages poured in. Enthusiastic, eager, _hungry_.

Hyojin smiled at the camera, unsure of what to say. He had never done anything like this before. He bit his lower lip in contemplation, but this only riled up the chat. Deciding it was simply better not to speak at all, Hyojin brought his feet up to the seat so that he ended up in a kneeling position upon the chair. His face was no longer in the frame, cutting off instead just at his neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hyojin began pulling his black sweatshirt up, exposing the thin t-shirt he wore beneath it. When the hem of the sweatshirt was bunched just under his shoulders, he paused a moment to read the chat, which was firing off in such rapid succession he almost couldn’t keep up.

> _If you don’t take that sweatshirt off right now I’m going to leap through the screen and rip it off you._
> 
> _This is cruel how slowly you are removing that sweatshirt…_

Despite the outrage of his viewers, Hyojin did not adjust the speed at which he pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Slowly he tugged it up over his shoulders. He removed one arm at a time—when his right arm was completely freed from the sleeve of the sweatshirt, at a snail’s pace he pulled out his left arm. The sweatshirt now hung like a necklace around his neck. The chat was growing more and more frustrated, causing him to let out an airy laugh, elated by the rush of power he felt. Finally, he pulled the sweatshirt over his head, letting out a sensual groan. Carelessly tossing it aside, Hyojin rose from his seat at his desk, returning to the position on the bed he had practiced. This time, however, he was going to have some fun.

His shorts hiked up just as they had before, but this time he angled his leg toward the camera, giving his viewers a small glimpse inside his shorts. Every second, dozens more viewers entered the stream. The thrill of seeing the chat explode gave Hyojin the encouragement he needed to reach his hand beneath his waistband and wrap his fingers around his steadily hardening cock. Closing his eyes, he began to stroke himself.

Hyojin loved the thought of hundreds of people watching him touch himself. Just thinking about it made him moan. He began to pant as he stroked himself into a full erection. Feeling the temperature in the room rise, Hyojin let go of his throbbing dick, sliding his shirt over his head (in a much greater rush than he had been with the sweatshirt) before tossing it onto the floor. He leaned back on the bed until he was propped up on his elbows, hips thrust toward the camera, feet on the floor. The way his shorts tented from his erection caused the hem of his shorts to ride up again, almost at his groin. Hyojin could almost hear the clacking keys of his audience, pleading with him to fully expose himself. Bringing the heels of his feet to the edge of the mattress, Hyojin raised his lower body, allowing him to tug the shorts down. Although he was tempted to strip himself of their burden quickly, he knew how tantalizing it would be if he took his time, so took his time he did. Slowly, Hyojin edged the waistband of his shorts down over his hipbones, pausing after only a few inches. Hips still raised, Hyojin turned his body so that he was on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera now. He lifted himself into a kneeling position and resumed his tug-of-war with the waistband of his shorts. The way the fabric felt against his skin in his current state was _amazing_. Like a lover’s touch, the white shorts trailed over the curve of his ass until Hyojin let them fall, pooling around his knees. Hyojin cocked his head back to face the camera, keeping the rest of his body facing the wall. He gave the camera a soft smirk, biting his knuckle teasingly.

From this position, Hyojin could see the chat, which was going wild.

> _Come on, please._
> 
> _Just fuck yourself already_
> 
> _How much longer are you going to tease us like this??_

Hyojin let out a soft chuckle. Shorts still around his knees, he turned once more so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, letting the shorts fall to the floor, exposing his engorged cock. Before he proceeded any further, he made eye contact with the camera, looking up through heavily lidded eyelids. The begging in the chat continued. Hyojin responded by gripping his cock in his right hand, leaning back on his left and letting his head fall back. He let out an exultant sigh and began stroking again. His back began to arch, causing his hips to thrust toward the camera. This time Hyojin fell back on the bed, turning ninety degrees so that he head was on the pillow, and in doing so he could easily reach his nightstand. While he continued to fuck himself into his right hand, Hyojin opened the drawer with his left. Inside it were vibrators, condoms, and blindfolds. Clamps, handcuffs, and gags. While still maintaining a steady rhythm in his hips, thrusting again and again into his hand, Hyojin fumbled in the drawer for what he wanted.

His fingertips alighted upon a bright red dildo. Hyojin extracted it from the drawer and set it next to the lamp on the bedside table—a preview of what was to come. It was not yet time for that, though. Once more, Hyojin plunged his hand into the drawer of toys, this time removing a bottle of lube. Pausing the stroking of his now-leaking dick momentarily, Hyojin opened the bottle of lube, rolling onto his side, giving his audience a clear view of his backside. He liberally coated his fingertips in liquid before inserting a single digit into his ass and began to finger himself. Hyojin’s head rolled back onto the pillow, giving his viewers an upside-down view of his face. His gasps quickly became moans as he rimmed himself. Hyojin’s face screwed up into a look of sheer pleasure—his eyebrows stitched together, his mouth gaping. Once the single finger he had inserted had done its work, Hyojin inserted another. His moaning became louder and louder as he fucked himself on his fingers. Not able to take it anymore, he resumed the stroking of his cock with his free hand. He carried on like this for several minutes, fingering himself ever more deeply with his left hand while jerking himself off with his right hand.

When he inserted his third finger, he had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming. He just knew his own body so well, knew every crevice and every groove; he knew exactly where to touch himself to make his entire body _sing_. As he fingered himself more intensely, he began to whimper, unable to keep the sound down. His stomach was twitching with the pleasure of it, visibly vibrating. It clenched tightly when he inserted his fourth and final finger into himself. And this time, Hyojin _did_ scream. One, short guttural noise escaped his throat as he flung his head back onto the pillow.

An image of a platinum-blond Seungjun flashed through his mind’s eye, long, narrow fingers extending from delicate wrists. He imagined it was Seungjun fingering him and he almost came right then and there.

 _Get out of my head, Seungjun_ , Hyojin thought irritably, pushing the admittedly welcoming thoughts from his head.

Gingerly, Hyojin removed each finger from the home they had made deep inside himself and ceased the stroking of his cock, cum still bubbling over the tip. He rolled onto his back and took a deep, steadying breath. Hands quivering, Hyojin grasped the dildo and covered it, too, with lube. Stealing a quick glance at the chat, Hyojin was pleased to see how wild it went for him. There was, however, an influx of comments pointing out that he still had not removed his wristband.

> _I want to see_ all _of you,_ please _, take it off…_
> 
> _It’s one piece of cloth, why won’t you take it off!?_

Smirking, Hyojin fingered his wristband playfully. _Take it off?_ He mouthed.

> YES
> 
> Yes!!!!
> 
> _Please_

Tugging slightly at the wristband, Hyojin’s smirk broadened. Just as it began to slide across his skin, he let it go, sending it snapping right back into place. Hyojin cackled, running his fingers through his hair.

 _Not gonna happen._ He turned away from the chat and looked down at his own body. It was toned, and quite honestly beautiful, even he had to admit that. Seeing his own body bared and tense like this only turned Hyojin on even more.

Dildo in hand, Hyojin propped his lower body up on his feet so that his knees were at right angles, ass hovering a foot above the bed, all of his weight coming to rest on his shoulders. Carefully, Hyojin inserted the head of the dildo into the hole he had just worked open. Guiding the head in with one hand, the other hand grasped the handle, pushing it in inch by inch. With every bit of progress the dildo made further and further inside him, Hyojin’s face became more contorted. His eyes were clinched shut so tightly not a sliver of light made their way inside. Hyojin’s mouth quivered with the pleasure he was inflicting on himself.

Once the dildo’s entire length was buried inside him, Hyojin took another deep breath. His eyes locked on the camera lens, and he gave the hundreds of people now watching a devilish grin before pulled down abruptly on the handle of the dildo and slammed it back inside him. The motion sent waves of ecstasy rippling through his body, from his groin up to his shoulders. His entire body shivered as he repeated the motion again. Over and over he slammed the dildo into himself. He wasn’t even trying to be quiet anymore. Hyojin let out gut-wrenching scream after scream, wailing and whimpering without relent. Meanwhile, Hyojin’s dick was so erect it was almost bent back to his navel. His pace quickened as he felt himself nearing completion.

Nearly dry sobbing from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure flooding his body, Hyojin’s toes curled and his body spasmed. Cum began to spurt from his cock as Hyojin let out one long, final scream of bliss. Thick, hot cum sprayed his stomach, his neck, the wall, his blankets. He didn’t care, though. He rode out the waves as they crashed over his body, his face slack and limbs limp.

Hyojin lied sprawled out on his bed for several minutes before he had the strength to move. He carefully removed the dildo and set it aside before assessing his body. Translucent, sticky cum was splattered across his torso, pooling in his navel, dripping from his wall.

Again staring directly into the camera, Hyojin ran his finger through the warm liquid on his stomach before bringing it straight to his lips. Smiling slightly, he extended his tongue and licked the cum from his finger, slowly and sensually. Sucking on his finger for a moment, Hyojin read the comments as they poured in; they were now entirely incoherent.

Legs shaking somewhat, Hyojin raised himself to his feet. He hobbled over to the computer, gave his wristband one final _snap_ before flashing a smile and ending the stream.


End file.
